The present invention relates to a removable cartridge for a carboncoated ribbon for typewriters, accounting machines, teleprinters and other office machines, comprising a container for a feed spool and a take-up spool for a ribbon and wherein the ribbon is unwound from the feed spool to the take-up spool by means of a toothed roller driven by a driving element of the office machine.
A carbon-coated ribbon cartridge is known wherein the ribbon is unwound from the feed spool to the take-up spool by means of a toothed roller of the machine which engages the outermost turns on the take-up spool. The container is provided with an opening in the form of a circular sector which is adapted to allow accommodation of the toothed roller which, in addition to rotating, must therefore also translate correspondingly to the increase in the turns of the ribbon wound on the take-up spool. Moreover, in order to permit the mounting of cartridges with an already partially unwound ribbon, a supplementary control is provided on the machine which brings the toothed rooler into a position remote from the take-up spool. This complicates the ribbon feed mechanism and makes replacement of the cartridge more difficult.